A Dog Bite
by LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: Imagine the shock Addison feels when she sees Alex Karev sitting in the lobby with a dog bite on his leg. And what's going on with Sam and the dog's owner? Addison/Alex/Pete. Sam/OC. CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

A Dog Bite

A **Private Practice** fic by Gigi

**Summary:** Imagine the shock Addison will feel when she sees Alex Karev sitting in the lobby with a dog bite on his leg. And what's going on with Sam and the dog's owner?

**A/N: The lack of episodes is driving me insane, and it's like the "beast" Izzie was talking about in season 2 of Grey's Anatomy after she finallly sleeps with Alex. I'd forgotten how amazing Private Practice was because it had been so long, and now the beast craves its Private Practice! So that's why I'm writing this. Hopefully something good comes of this beast.**

"Whatever it is that you didn't do sent Addy running for the hills."

Why was _that_ thought going through his mind today? It's been six months since Marc had accosted Alex about Addison. He was over it. Marc was over it. Everyone was over it.

Or so he thought.

But lately, that beautiful redhead had been invading Alex's thoughts repeatedly. Everything that surrounded him started reminding him of her. That patient twirls her hair like Addison. This patient has Addison's bone structure. That patient found a way to rook him into something he didn't want to do but ended up loving just like Addison had.

The truth was, Alex never cared for Obstetrics or Gynecology before Addison. And, honestly, Alex didn't care for them now that Addison was gone. He'd enjoyed being in her company. She was kind, compassionate and absolutely brilliant. Most of all, she genuinely cared for her patients and her interns.

"Ha!" Izzie laughed when he voiced that last thought. "Like she cared for me when _I _was working in her specialty?"

"She was trying to teach you a lesson, Iz," Alex defended. "Have you seen Addison with her patients? She's as inclined to be emotionally involved as you are, but the Chief did the exact thing she did to you to teach her to distance herself from her patients."

Izzie opened her mouth to reply, but the weight of his words finally hit home. Addison had even told her why she did it. She had said, "You'll be the better doctor for it," and Izzie didn't even pause to think she might have been right. Addison had pain in her eyes when she had said that, as if she'd been through it herself.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Izzie scrutinized Alex. What was up with him?

Alex shifted under his ex-girlfriend's gaze. "What?"

"Why are you defending her?" Her voice wasn't hurt or offended. Just asking a question.

Alex looked at her for a minute. "No reason," he finally said. He broke eye contact with the blonde and looked around the hallway. "Interns. What a joy..." he ended flatly.

"Ugh, I hate being a resident," Izzie complained before leaning over to whisper in his ear. "But don't think I didn't notice your sudden change of subject...or your hesitation."

**8D**

What the hell was he doing here? Why did he feel the need to ask for a vacation? Why _here_?

All these thoughts rolled through Alex's mind as he wandered aimlessly around Santa Monica. Well, all these thoughts rolled through his head until--

"AHH!" Alex let out a yelp as he fell--quite hard--on the concrete. Twisting, he saw this maniac, sadistic little...Toto?

"Oh, my God!" He looked up to find a breathtakingly beautiful brunette staring at him with concern falling out of her gorgeous green eyes. "Are you ok--Sammy! Stop that!" she ordered her dog as she picked him up off of Alex's leg. "Here, can I please make this up to you?"

"Uh...you can start by telling whether or not your dog is clean."

"Clean?"

"As in rabies," he clarified, hoisting himself off the ground with the woman's help.

"Oh! Sammy's clean. He's gotten all his shots, I promise," she declared. She chanced a glance at Alex's leg. "Ouch, that looks really bad. Sammy really got his teeth in you, didn't he?" Were there not another reason he was in LA, Alex would have found the girl's slightly New York accent endearing and her looks incredibly sexy. Why was he not hitting on her? He was _Alex Karev!_

Unfortunately, her bringing it up suddenly made all the pain of his leg come back to him.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry," she gushed, seeing his face contort in pain. "Here, do you know where the Oceanside Wellness Center is?" He shook his head. "Alright, I'll take you there. They can treat your leg."

Oceanside Wellness Center...why did that sound so familiar to him?

"Fine, lead the way," Alex sighed. The dog--Sammy?--started growling at him. "But keep that...thing away from me."

**8D**

"This," the woman gestured, "is the Oceanside Wellness Center."

The room was cozy, well decorated. He felt more like he was in a cafe than in a practice. Not to mention a shrine for 'Dr. Feel Good.' "It's nice," he conceded.

"Yeah, it is...okay, that's Dell." She pointed to the guy behind the desk. "Go tell him what happened, and he'll get one of the doctors to come and help you."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Alex turned to look at her, and she had a bit of panic in her eyes. "Just like that?"

"Here," she started, looking harried, "is my address. Just have them send your bill to me. It's the least I can do, but I can't stay." She handed him a slip of paper. _114 Willow Drive._

"Why?" The woman was actually _squirming! _Who was she so afraid of?

"Okay, a _very_ long story short, my ex works here, and I would really rather not run into him. Just give them that address and you'll be fine. Nice to meet you!" She started to walk away but Alex caught her hand.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Why?"

"Because they won't send it to your address unless they know you know me."

"Fine. It's--"

"Kim?"

Alex saw the guilty look of being caught flash across her face before she turned to face--Dr. Feel Good.

"Hey...uh...Benny," she greeted timidly.

"Kim, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Sammy decided to attack this poor guy, so I brought him here so you could fix his leg," Kim excused, gesturing to Alex, who waved.

"Oh, yes, of course," Benny said. He motioned to the kid behind the desk. "Dell, take this man to my exam room. I'll be there shortly." Dell did as he was told and motions for Alex to follow him.

"You look...good," Kim declared, dropping her eyes to look him over.

"Thanks," Benny breathed. "You do, too."

"So where is..._she_?" Kim's voice hitched at the last word, painful memories rushing back to the forefront. Determinedly, she squashed the memories and focused on the man in front of her. The very _gorgeous_ man in front of her. "I heard she worked with you."

"Naomi? Yeah, she works here. She's doing a house call right now...We split up," Benny added. _Why did I feel the need to tell her that?_

"Really?" Kim asked, hope involuntarily rising inside her. "When?"

"Eight months ago."

Kim opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when her dog jumped out of her arms to run across the room to a gorgeous redhead. Absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. She didn't even know the woman and she hated her.

"Aw, who's this little fella?" the redhead cooed, smiling up at Sam. "Did you get another dog to comfort your tiny little chihuahua?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Addison," Benny said sarcastically. "No, that dog belongs to this woman. Kim Madison, meet Addison Montgomery, our newest addition to the staff. She's the OB/GYN here. Addison, meet Kim. We...knew each other in college."

"Nice to meet you, Kim," Addison greeted and shook Kim's hand before looking suspiciously at the chocolate doctor. "Knew each other _how_, Sam?"

"Suffice it to say," Naomi growled at the entrance to elevator, "they knew each other _extremely_ well."

"Naomi," Kim laughed. "Nice to see you again."

"I'm sure." Naomi, judging by the glower on her face, was not happy at the company. "Sam, what is she doing here?"

"It's a long story," Kim intercepted, "but Benny...Sam didn't invite me, if that's what you're thinking."

"Anyway," Addison piped up, wanting to avoid the awkward situation. "What's your dog's name?"

"Sammy Davis Jr., Jr." All three people had answered. What was going on?

"Okay, we can talk about _that_ later," Addison declared, puzzled. They all knew each other somehow. And what was with Naomi and Kim? "I have to get to work. Sam, I left a file in your office, do you still have it?"

"Yeah, I read it. I don't think it's anything to worry about. It's in the exam room if you wanna go ahead and get it." Sam nodded to the room.

"Alright, thanks. It was nice to meet you, Kim," she said before she walked off.

"She seems nice," Kim commented. Naomi glared at Kim some more. "What?"

**8D**

Alex sat on the exam bed, kicking his good, unbitten leg back and forth, waiting for the doctor to clean up his leg.

"For God's sakes," he grumbled. "I'm a doctor. I should be able to do this myself. Why didn't that occur to me before?" He heard the door open. Without looking up, he said, "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but can you please clean up my leg so I can go?"

Addison had just intended to slip into the room and get the file. She did _not_ expect to find someone in the room so early in the morning. She _definitely_ did not expect to see _him_.

"K-Karev?" she choked out in surprise. What the hell was he doing in Santa Monica?

At the sound of her voice, Alex's head whipped up, eyes wide with shock. "Addison," he breathed.

"W-what are you doing here?" Addison asked shakily, giving him the once over. "Oh, my God, what the hell happened to your leg?"

"A psycho dog attacked me," Alex growled, blushing. He should be able to handle a tiny dog! He blushed harder when he heard Addison's suppressed laughter.

"Wow, you're a real fighter," she giggled.

"Yeah, a real struggle." Alex managed to crack a smile. "So you work here?"

"Yeah." For some reason, the woman felt the need to change the subject. What was so uncomfortable for her that she didn't want to talk about it? "Okay, you really need to clean that before it gets more infected."

"Well, I would if I could, but that would require bending my leg in a way it doesn't naturally go, so could you do it for me?" Alex wouldn't have caught her slight intake of breathe at the suggestion were he not looking for it.

"Uh, sure," she conceded. Putting down her bag, she put on gloves sat in front of him. "Oh, wow," she gasped, "this is really bad. Sammy really got into you, didn't he?"

"How did you know it was him?"

"I know you know my many accomplishments," Addison said smugly. "I remember listing them all for you when you questioned my authority. You don't become one of the foremost neo-natal surgeons in the world without a little common sense. I put two and two together. Kim's in the lobby."

"Hey," Alex replied, "if I recall correctly, I was right to question your judgement in a case that almost got you a lawsuit."

"And who's fault was that?" Addison's tone was no longer friendly. It was angry. Betrayed.

"What do you mean?" Alex didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Don't think I don't know who told her husband to get an attorney," she warned. "You almost ruined my career, my reputation and that of the hospital. How could you have possibly justified that to yourself?"

Alex never responded well to being yelled at. "I'm sorry, alright? You pissed me off and I was blowing off steam!"

Addison never remembered standing up, but she was almost nose to nose with the infuriating man. "Next time, punch a pillow. Hell, punch a _wall_! Just don't _encourage_ patients to sue the hospital!"

"Why did you leave?" The absolute suddenness of the question threw Addison off.

"What?"

"DId you leave Seattle Grace because of me?" Alex grabbed Addison's arms, forcing her to look into his eyes, however much she was resisting.

"I...I..." Addison couldn't form words with him looking at her like that. His intense stare disconcerted her. She couldn't think like that.

Without thinking, Alex leaned forward and kissed her. He kissed her silly. He massaged her lips with his until she finally relaxed into the kiss, opening her mouth as an invitation. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought her hips closer to his. There was an obvious...awakening to him that wasn't there before the kiss. And it thrilled Addison.

Pulling away, Addison tried to catch her breath. She felt dizzy. What had just happened. They _seriously_ didn't just make out in an exam room did they?

This must have been what Meredith felt like the night she slept with Derek at the Prom.

"Oh." Sam walked in to see Addison pressed up to the bitten man, surprised. Their faces whipped to him and she flew off of the man. "I see you've met." He quirked an eyebrow at Addison. It wasn't like her to make out with patients.

"Yeah, this is Karev...uh...Alex. He was my intern at Seattle Grace," Addison stuttered, flushed.

"Interesting. What's Pete gonna think about this?" Sam joked, but Addison panicked.

"Oh, God, don't tell Pete! We just got over the awkward hump. I don't need him getting all jealous and punching out Karev." Alex couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at her protectiveness of him while still calling him by his last name. But who was this Pete?

"He wouldn't do that," Sam insisted.

"Oh, he's been known to do that. Remember Nicole, the runner? He punched out her coach."

"Wow." Pete never told _him_ that.

"Please, just don't even mention Karev to Pete. He doesn't have to know more than the fact that an intern from my old job is visiting."

"Hey, I'm a resident now," Alex protested.

"Well, I was an attending," Addison declared. "Doesn't matter what you are. I'll always know you as the intern I had the pleasure of torturing." She turned to Sam. "He _hated_ Gynecology. What was it you called it? The Vagina Squad?"

"And for those few months," Alex said, "I was Captain." He flashed a smirk. "Look, this is fun and all, but can someone clean up my leg?"

"You can do it, Sam," Addison voted. "I'll be in my office if you need me." And with that, she raced off across the floor to her office, resting on the other side of the closed door. Closing her eyes, she took a deep, calming breath. "Oh, God..."

**A/N: So what do you think? It was 7 pages long, so I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? Wanna kill it? Wanna marry it? Review!**


	2. A Day for History and Ranting

A Dog Bite

A **Private Practice** fic by Gigi

**Summary:** Imagine the shock Addison will feel when she sees Alex Karev sitting in the lobby with a dog bite on his leg. And what's going on with Sam and the dog's owner?

Chapter 2: A Day for History and Ranting

**A/N: I'm glad so many people enjoyed chapter one! Here you go, chapter two.**

Addison walked back and forth in front of her office, waiting for Naomi and Sam to stop fighting. _Damn it_, she had to talk to Naomi _now!_

"Uh...Dr. Montgomery?" Addison turned to see the 5 foot 4 inch brunette approach her tentatively.

"Hi, Kim, how are you?" she greeted.

"I'm fine. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

**8D**

"Alright, Kim, this might feel a little cold," Addison warned as she started Kim's pelvic exam.

"Hey, Dr. Montgomery?" Kim asked as she lay on the exam chair, her feet in the stirrups.

"Hm?"

"Do you know if that guy with Benny is okay? The one Sammy bit?" Addison's head shot up, eyes wide, before she realized Kim had no way of knowing what had happened between her and Alex.

"Oh--uh...Alex? He's fine," she stammered. She _had_ to change the subject. "Why do you call Sam Benny?"

The brunette sighed and flicked some of her dark brown hair out of her face. "We met in college, right after I had gotten Sammy Davis," she said finally. Her eyes glazed over as she went down memory lane. "We were still under-grad at Yale, and we both wanted to talk to the editor of the Yale Daily News--something about a misprint, I can't really remember all that well--Sammy ran over to him and started licking his face."

Addison chuckled, "I'm sure Mr. Clean over there loved that."

"Oh, he was fine with it until Sammy managed to crawl onto his shoulder and lick his very shiny head," Kim laughed, a smile adorning her porcelain face. "Anyway, I called to Sammy and they _both_ answered. So I called Sam Benny instead. For Bennett."

"A pet name?" Addison clarified.

"Yeah," Kim answered, her voice taking on a wistful tone. "We started dating. We dated for our junior year and, for our senior year, we moved in together. Well, we were _going_ to move in together."

"What happened?"

"Naomi happened. She swept into a class, answering every single question and completely oblivious to the stares directed at her by a room full of horny college guys. She was beautiful and intelligent and funny...and I just couldn't compete." Tears pricked Kim's eyes. No, she would _not_ cry over that man again!

"What is it with doctors and love triangles?" Addison mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Err--So what did you do?"

"What could I do?" Kim replied. "I didn't want to be the bitchy girlfriend who wouldn't let go of her man. So I broke it off at the end of our senior year. I used the excuse that we couldn't make a long-distance relationship work. They went to Columbia, where I assume they met you, and I came down here for med school."

"Well, you're all done," Addison declared, turning around to wipe a stray tear from her eye. _Damn it_, she thought to herself. _The Chief was right when he said I was too emotional._ "Everything is fine."

"Great, thank you." Kim started to get up from the exam table when she paused. "So his name is Alex?"

Addison froze. "Y-Yeah..."

"You know him?"

"He was my main intern when I still practiced in Seattle," the redhead declared.

"What's he doing down in LA?" Kim asked, brushing her gown off.

"I..." Addison tried to answer, but she couldn't. He had asked her why _she_ had come down here, but she had never asked him. "I really don't know."

**8D**

Addison walked into her office, just finishing writing up Kim's file, and almost ran into Alex.

Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Addison put on a look of annoyance and addressed her former intern. "Karev, what are you doing in my office?"

"You kind of ran away in the exam room. We didn't get to talk," Alex answered simply, placing his hands around her waist and pulling her close. Involuntarily, Addison closed her eyes and just enjoyed his smell again. But then she came to her senses.

Pushing herself away from him, she walked around to her desk and dropped Kim's file on it before turning around to face Alex once more. "What the hell are you doing here, Karev?"

"Geez, what's with the cold shoulder?" he asked, inching closer to her.

"Just answer me," Addison sighed. She wished it didn't sound so much like pleading.

"I don't really know yet." Alex looked...defeated. What was up with him? "Sloan said something when you came down here for vacation after we...Anyway, he blamed me for you moving here. I just really needed to know if that was true." Whatever reaction he was thinking of getting by revealing that information, it definitely was not what he expected.

Addison snorted. "You men."

"What?" Alex asked, confused.

"You men and your giant egos. Why does every man in the world apparently think I moved to LA because of him?"

"Uh...Addison?" He'd never seen her rant before. It was kind of fun.

"You think I moved because of what happened between us. Pete thinks I moved down here because he kissed me. You guys just don't get it that I'm not the kind of person who just picks up her life and leaves because of a _guy_!"

"Well, didn't you do that for Derek?" Alex shot. Whoa, where did that come from? He wasn't really jealous that Derek was the only guy she moved across the country for. Wait. Pete. Again. "And who the hell is Pete?"

Addison froze. "I was _married_ to Derek. I wasn't going to let my marriage end when I was across the country from him. And Pete works here. He's the alternative medicine 'guru.' At least that's what he calls himself."

"He kissed you?"

_Crap_, she thought, _I wasn't expecting _that_ can of worms._ "Yeah."

"When?"

"When I came down here for vacation. In a stairwell of a hospital."

Now it was Alex's turn to snort. "Romantic. Was that the only time?"

"N--Yes! That was the only time!" Addison flinched inside. She was _way _too enthusiastic about that.

"How involved were you?"

"When did this become an interrogation?" the redhead demanded, bewildered. "We kissed twice more. We were _going_ to start dating, only he stood me up."

Alex analyzed his former boss's face, and couldn't help but smile, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "You've never been stood up before, have you?"

"Shut up," Addison ordered, her face matching her hair.

"Fine, fine. So the guy was an ass who refused to commit to you. Right?"

"That seems to be a trend, as of late," she growled. He knew who she was referring to by his slightly guilty expression.

"How were the kisses?"

"Wow, somebody's jealous!" Addison giggled, reveling in his jealousy. "Your eyes are practically flashing green."

"Were they as good as mine?" That stopped her giggling.

"Because I always kiss a guy with comparing him to the last guy I kissed in mind?" she asked sarcastically.

"Then compare now." And with that Alex took hold of her face and kissed her like he never had before.

Addison tried to struggle. Really, she did. But how could she when his lips felt so damn _right_ against hers? She melted into the kiss in seconds and was kissing him back with just as much fervor.

He pulled away, expecting starry eyes and swollen lips. Well, he got the last thing.

_Slap!_

"Stop kissing me like that!" she demanded. "This is my place of work!"

"So it's okay to have sex in your place of work but not okay to kiss?" he retorted. That shut her up.

"What happened to all the 'I'm not interested. I'm not going to be another intern sleeping with an attending' crap? Oh, and we can't forget 'You're not my girlfriend,' now can we?" Addison realized she was just babbling. But she couldn't think when he was making out with her!

"What else could I say? You kept avoiding me after the kiss, and that was all I could think of to get you to let me scrub in again. You think I would have slept with you if I wasn't interested?"

"Well, you tend to follow in Marc's footsteps more closely than you think," she grumbled. "You sleep with someone, blow them off, and then hit on them a week later."

"You have to admit, that was a good solution to which side of the chapel you should sit on," he insisted.

"Oh, look for the hottest girl and sit by her?" He nodded, smirking. "Very mature."

"Did it ever occur to you that it was my way of saying I'm sorry? That I _was_ interested?"

Before she had a chance to answer, Naomi walked in. "Okay, so what did you need to talk to me about? Please, God, not Pete again," she rambled until she saw Alex. "Who are you?"

"Alex Karev, Naomi. Naomi, Alex Karev," Addison introduced, still a little steamed from the argument.

"Nice to meet you, Alex. You know each other how?"

Addison, again, did not give him the privilege of speaking. "I was his attending at Seattle Grace. He was an intern who mouthed off and got himself the rank as Captain of the so-called 'Vagina Squad'."

Naomi laughed, "Pissed off Addie, huh? Never a good idea when she's your boss." She looked at Alex sideways and gestured to him. "Is he who you oh so desperately needed to talk about?" she whispered.

"Shut _up_!" Addison whispered back, blushing. She tried not to notice the faint smirk adorning Alex's perfect face.

"You're talking about me?"

"Is there a hole I could drop into right now?" Addison asked the sky.

**A/N: So, I had only planned for this chapter to be like 3 pages, but what ho! It's five! You know the drill. Reviews are my high.**


	3. If Wishes Were Wings

A Dog Bite

A **Private Practice** fic by Gigi

**Summary:** Imagine the shock Addison will feel when she sees Alex Karev sitting in the lobby with a dog bite on his leg. And what's going on with Sam and the dog's owner?

Chapter 3: If Wishes Were Wings...

**A/N: I really don't know what to write for this author's note, but I always have one before and after every chapter so it's only appropriate that i have one now. I'm rambling, so I'll let you get back to reading =)**

**A/N 2: I do have one thing: thank you to weirdtaste, who reminded me why I started writing this in the first place.**

"Naomi," Addison started, finally getting that _infuriating_ intern out of her office. "What the _hell_ was that?" she demanded.

"What?" Naomi asked, trying not to smile. "Him? He's adorable!"

"You! You know better than to do that," Addison scolded. "And why do you have such a vendetta against Kim when you're the one who took _her_ guy?" Might as well get to the dirty stuff.

Naomi froze. "H-how'd you know?" She'd never told her _that_ part of how she and Sam had met.

"She told me," the redhead stated simply, leaning back on her desk.

"When?" Why did her voice get so _high_?

"I was giving her a pelvic exam. Now get on with the story."

"I don't know _why_ I don't like her. I just always think that some part of Sam still misses her, that maybe if he'd married her instead of me, he wouldn't have asked for a divorce," Naomi confessed.

Addison was quiet for a minute. "She sings, now," she declared softly. "When she's not at the hospital. She's apparently very in demand in LA."

"Yeah," Naomi agreed. "She's a pretty fantastic singer." She sounded jealous.

"Na, so are you!" Addison urged. "I can't sing worth crap, so you'll always be better than me."

"Please don't give me a demonstration," Naomi teased. Addison responded with a punch. "It's just that...Sam always felt so guilty for leaving her the way he did."

"He seems to have a streak of that," Addison said wryly. "Men and their stupid relationship patterns should not be allowed here," she muttered sullenly, thinking about Alex.

"What was that about patterns?" Naomi looked up and saw Addison looking into space. "Are you thinking about that intern? Alex?"

"No!" Addison jumped. "His name's Karev. I don't call him Alex; it just sounds too weird."

"So it's sort of your pet name for him," Naomi stated, making both women think of Kim and her name for Sam. "So cute," she taunted. Addison scowled. "Now, spill."

"There's not much to spill." Addison's face gave away the lie. She was never a good liar. "We flirted for what seemed like ages, and then I kissed him at Joe's."

"That's it?" Naomi actually seemed...disappointed.

Addison squirmed. This was kind of embarrassing. "No...he was getting really close to this Jane Doe we had, and I think I got a little jealous. I took him aside after the surgery and asked him if we had another Denny Duquette situation on our hands." Naomi knew all about Denny, but her face still fell when his name came up. The woman did always have a soft spot for tragic love stories. "The next thing I know he's two inches from my face yelling about he was being a good doctor, and I kissed him again." Addison _really_ looked embarrassed now. "There just happened to be a supply closet right behind us...and we slept together. Once."

Naomi observed her best friend. She was holding something back. "It was good, wasn't it?" The redhead nodded. "You wished it was more than once, didn't you?" Another guilty nod. "He acted like Pete, didn't he?"

"Not that I knew Pete at the time," Addison put in, desperately fighting for that last shred of dignity.

"Just answer." Nod. "And then you came here on vacation and kissed Pete." She didn't get a response this time, because Addison was looking past her, horrified, no doubt, at the sight of Alex Karev standing in the doorway. But when Naomi turned, it wasn't Alex. It was Pete. _Shit._

"H-how long have you been standing there?" Addison asked, face white.

"Just long enough to want to punch that intern you're talking about," Pete replied coolly. He raised an eyebrow at Naomi with his "I'm adorable" grin that still made Addison's knees go weak. "Could you excuse us, please?" Naomi gave Addison a look guaranteeing a talk later before leaving the room―and closing the door firmly shut.

"Hello, Pete," Addison said as primly as she could manage. Pete had that look in his eyes again. Last time he had that look, they had made out in an exam room. _Oh, God,_ Addison's eyes widened at the realization. _ Elevators in Seattle are exam rooms here!_

"What?"

Addison snapped back to reality―and a very handsome Pete. "Nothing," she lied. "What do you want?"

"I want to kiss you again," he responded, just the way he had in the stairwell. "With tongue. So you feel it in your toes."

Addison wished his saying that didn't make him so much sexier. She wished she had a clue what she wanted. But she found herself thanking God her blinds were closed. And that she was wearing pants.

She found herself between a rock and a hard place, of a sorts. Between her desk, and...Pete. And he seemed to share certain characteristics with the hard place as he continued to attack her with his lips. Now _this _was a man who knew how to drive a woman completely and thoroughly insane!

Addison finally pulled away from Pete's perfect lips, glancing at the clocks. "Not even eleven o'clock and I've already been made out with three times," she murmured. She couldn't decide if that was a good thing.

"Oh!" Sam's voice came through the haze again. Addison looked over Pete's shoulder to see Sam with his hand over his eyes. Sam, for one, was trying to figure Addison out. Twice in one morning, he'd walked in on her making out...with two different men! "Um..."

"Yes?" Addison asked while she straightened her shirt, almost squealing with surprise when she saw some buttons were undone.

"Naomi said Pete was in here," Sam declared, as if that cleared anything up.

"Yes?" Pete echoed Addison. Addison flushed bright red when she realized some of _his_ buttons were undone, too! She never even remembered doing that!

"Uh―some men are here from the fire department with something for you," Sam answered, visibly pulling himself together. "They want to make you an honorary fireman for saving their chief, or something like that."

"Pete, that's great!" Addison exclaimed. She forgot for a moment that Karev was here, that Pete and her were not a couple, that she was still sandwiched between him and her desk, and softly kissed him on the lips. "Congratulations," she smiled. Of course, Pete's and Sam's startled faces brought her back to reality, and she whispered urgently, "Oh, my God, I'm sorry. I don't even know what that was."

"We'll talk about that later," Pete promised. "And, by the way, that was a kiss." He winked at her as he walked out of the office with Sam.

Addison slid to the floor against her desk, burying her face in her hands. Everything had gotten so crazy today, and she had no idea what she felt about Karev or even Pete.

She lifted her head when she saw Sammy Davis barking and running to her. Smiling, she picked him up and started petting him.

Kim, after looking for her dog for twenty minutes, finally found Sammy in Addison's lap on the floor of her office. She was about to call out when she heard the woman start confiding in the dog.

"It's all your fault, you know?" she asked goodnaturedly as she scratched Sammy's ears. "You had to go and bite Karev. Then he had to go and kiss me, twice. Then Pete had to go and kiss me. Then I had to go and kiss him." Kim's heart went out to the redhead as she tried to puzzle out her emotions. "You started it all, and you don't even realize it. I wish I could be like that. Completely in the moment, just doing what made me happy. You're lucky."

"_There _you are, Sammy," Kim announced, acting as if she had not been standing there for the past five minutes. "I'm sorry if he bothered you," she apologized.

"Oh, no, he and I had a nice chat," Addison assured, handing the dog to Kim.

"Look, I'm no psychiatrist, but I _am_ a pediatrician. I talk to lots of kids when they can't decide between something or if they are lost," Kim started. "If you ever want to talk..."

Addison smiled again, "Thanks. You know what? I think I might just like you."

"I think I just might like you, too," Kim laughed. "Funny world, isn't it?"

**A/N: Okay, so it's 12:31 in the morning. I had actually intended to read my book and then sleep before now. Oh, well. I like this chapter right now. But I have NO idea if this is good or crappy because I've had a massive headache all day, so PLEASE don't put me through the torture of guessing if you liked it or not by REVIEWING!**


	4. And So It Begins

A Dog Bite

A **Private Practice** fic by Gigi

**Summary:** Imagine the shock Addison will feel when she sees Alex Karev sitting in the lobby with a dog bite on his leg. And what's going on with Sam and the dog's owner?

Chapter 4: And so it begins...

**A/N: I have a dilemma. I watch Addisex and fall in love with them. Then I watch Paddison and fall in love with _them! _I need your help. PLEASE review and vote for your favorite pairing. So far I have 2 Addisex and 2 Paddison. I'd like to have at least 10 more votes before I make my decision, so please vote!**

Addison walked past the conference room on her way to the lobby, unaware of Alex's eyes following her the entire way. He watched her hang out behind a pillar while the firemen presented Pete with an official fireman's uniform and helmet, not to mention the plaque.

When Pete finally turned around, he saw Addison and smiled as she walked over to him. Addison hugged her coworker, congratulating him, when he whispered questioningly, "Pete the Fireman?"

Addison's eyes widened when she heard what he said, but she couldn't move from the hug for fear that he would see her blushing like crazy. "Oh, how about Pete the Clown?" she retorted just as softly. "Now that's what I call sexy."

Pete pulled back from the hug―but he kept a hold of her arms―and scrunched up his face, disgusted. "Big feet and a clown nose? You would not want a red ball marring this perfect face." Pete laughed as Addison playfully slapped his chest. "Now, yours on the other hand...a little red ball would look absolutely adorable on your nose." He tapped her on the tip of her nose as if to prove his point.

"Because my face isn't perfect? Is that what you're implying?" Addison demanded, following his logic while trying to ignore his touch. "Oh, that's so endearing."

"Because your face is so perfect that only a frown could make it any less breathtaking," Pete answered softly before walking past her to deposit his new acquisitions in his office.

Addison stared after him, wondering what had just happened. She sighed and started to turn back around when she caught sight of Alex in the conference room. Alex, who had seen the entire exchange.

She couldn't deal with him, so she decided to get some fresh air. Heading toward the elevator, she didn't hear anybody's footsteps shadowing the clicks of her heels. It wasn't until she'd pressed the button that she was even aware that Alex was beside her, and even then it was only because he'd scared her half to death.

"God, Karev!" she exclaimed when he popped up next to her. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked as he joined her on the elevator.

Alex waited until the elevator doors closed before backing Addison up to the wall. "Riding the elevator," he stated simply.

"Do not kiss me, Alex Karev," Addison ordered. She tried to control herself, but she noticed her chest was moving up and down — almost touching Alex's chest – more frequently than normal.

"Who said I was going to kiss you?" Alex teased, smirking. She was flustered now, and he enjoyed it.

"Well, no one, but..."

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he cut in.

Addison didn't know what to answer to this, but was saved the humiliation when the elevator god by the name of Tilly decided to chime in.

"Hands off, pretty boy," she chirped in her rickety, snarky voice. Alex's head whipped up to the ceiling, trying to locate the source.

While Alex was otherwise distracted, Addison looked toward the camera and mouthed a silent thanks, and when the elevator doors opened, she power-walked out of the cab.

8D

"Hey," Kim greeted, meeting Sam in the hallway on her way to the lobby. "Crazy day, huh?"

"You're telling me," he answered, rubbing his head like he always did when he was nervous. "The day's not even half-over, and I've already walked in on Addison kissing two different men."

Kim laughed. "Well, at least you only saw the two."

"What? There were more than two kisses?" Sam's head was starting to spin.

"There were four, actually," Kim whispered, stepping closer. "Two with each guy." Sam eyed her suspiciously. "What?"

"How do you know all this?" he pried. Sam's hand dropped to his pockets as his head titled slightly toward Kim in his curiosity, subconsciously savoring the gentle, flowery scent of her soap.

"Well," Kim started conspiratorially, "I was looking for Sammy, and she was sitting on the floor of her office and telling him all about it. Don't tell her I know, which means you can't tell anyone you know."

Sam jerked back and started rubbing his scalp again. "I know that," he declared guiltily. Kim looked at him sideways as she passed him on her way out. Suddenly, Sam called out her name. When she turned around, he heard himself say, "I heard you sing at the Banana Lounge, now."

Kim's eyebrows climbed up her forehead. "Uh―yeah, I do." Her hands, which were petting Sammy Davis, started to speed up as Sam spoke again.

"Do you think maybe I could join you one night?"

Kim's face broke into a brilliant smile. "I usually sing Thursdays at nine," she stated, still grinning, and then she started to walk backwards toward the elevator. "Maybe I'll see you there soon." She winked at him before turning around and proceeding out of the practice.

**A/N: So what do you think? I know, I'm terrible for not updating in a while, and even worse because this is a short update, but I'm sorry! Please just review!!**


	5. Lounging Around

A Dog Bite

A **Private Practice** fic by Gigi

**Summary:** Imagine the shock Addison will feel when she sees Alex Karev sitting in the lobby with a dog bite on his leg. And what's going on with Sam and the dog's owner?

Chapter 4: Lounging Around

**A/N: I'm having a major Addie-frenzy right now, so I'm updating as many fics as possible before school starts back. Excuse the cheese in this =P  
**

Alex followed Addison out of the elevator as she made her way out of the building to get lunch. When they started walking outside, he matched her stride for stride.

"I have a favor to ask," he admitted, looking down at the concrete in embarrassment.

Addison's eyes focused on her former intern without turning her head. "What is it?"

"I kind of came down here without making any actual arrangements, and I can't afford LA hotels on my salary," he explained, now looking into Addison's crystal blue eyes. "I was wondering if I could crash at your place?" Alex prepared himself for the quick and painful rebuff, but it never came.

Addison's head faced forward once again, almost walking into a few people while she thought. "Fine," she conceded grudgingly. "You can stay at my place for a little while."

Without realizing what he was doing, Alex walked slightly closer to the woman who was once his boss, bumping the back of his hand with the back of hers. "Thanks," he whispered into her ear.

Addison let her hand remain touching his for a second longer before bringing it up to tuck some hair behind her ear. "Yeah, it's no problem," she said softly, glancing over to Alex's face and smiling slightly.

**8D**

The Banana Lounge was known in LA for its ambiance, its dark lighting, its palm tree-shaped lamps and its banana candles that were everywhere. Sam walked in on Thursday night at 9:15 and saw Kim on stage singing a song she had written. It was a quiet, sentimental song called "So Beautiful," and all Sam could think of was that she really was.

The spotlight glinted off her raven hair, shimmering around Kim's head like a halo. She was wearing a loose purple top and black jeans―he'd heard Addison call them skinny jeans at one point―that clung to her every curve, and when she caught Sam's eye, her emerald eyes lit up and her face broke into a beautiful smile. Sam took a seat on a yellow loveseat and listened to the soft lullaby of her voice.

As she finished the song, Kim asked the stage director to put another microphone on the stage. "Tonight," she announced, looking directly at Sam, "I have a special treat for you. One of my oldest friends has come, and although he will never admit it, he has an amazing voice. I think if you encourage him enough, he might come up here and sing a duet with me."

To the doctor's surprise, everybody in the lounge began clapping, urging him to go on stage.

"Sam, please?" she entreated. Shaking his head, Sam gave in, standing and walking over to the stage. Kim squealed, hugging him once he'd made it on stage. "I've missed singing with you," she admitted into his ear.

"Me, too," he whispered back.

"So, how about 'What If?'" Kim suggested.

Sam nodded. "Seems fitting."

The music started to play, and Sam brought the mic up to his mouth.

"_Here I stand alone with this weight upon my heart,  
and it will not go away.  
In my head I keep on looking back, right back to the start,  
wondering what it was that made you change.  
Well I tried but I had to draw the line,  
and still this question keeps on spinning in my mind.  
_

_What if I had never let you go?  
Would you be the one I used to know?  
If I stayed, if you tried, if we could only turn back time...  
but I guess, we'll never know."_

Sam sang those words with so much more meaning than he ever had before, turning towards his ex-girlfriend. Her eyes started glittering with unshed tears when he launched into the chorus, understanding he was now singing about them. When he finished the chorus, Kim started to sing her part, and Sam listened in awe as her voice filled the room.

"_Many roads to take, some to joy, some to heartache.__  
Anyone could lose their way.  
__And if I said that we could turn it back,  
would you take the chance, and make the change?"_

Sam almost forgot his cue he was so lost in her voice. _"Do you think how it would have been sometimes?"_ Kim joined in for the next line, _"Do you pray that I never left your side?_

_What if I had never let you go?  
__Would you be the one I used to know?  
If I stayed, if you tried, if we could only turn back time..."_ Sam stared at Kim, "_but I guess,"_ he sang, and she sang again with him,_ "we'll never know."_

Kim looked at her former boyfriend with sad eyes, a solitary tear running down her cheek as she crooned, "_Oh, we'll never know...I guess we'll never know."_

"If only we could turn the hands of time," Sam intoned.

"_If I could take it back, would you still be mine?"_

"_Cause I tried, but I had to draw the line."_

"_And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind."_

There were a few beats of silence in which Sam and Kim stopped looking at each other, instead finding their shoes or the microphones more interesting. But after the silence came the swell of music, and both voices melded into one.

"_What if I had never let you go?"_

"_Would you be the one I used to know?" _Kim asked.

_"__What if I had never walked away?" _they sang together. _"Cause I still love you, more than I should say." _Shock flashed through both singers' eyes when they heard the truth in their statements._ "If I stayed, if you tried, if we could only turn back time!" Kim's voice soared over the music and Sam's voice in a beautiful, climactic note._

"_But I guess, we'll never know..." _Sam brought his mic down to his side as Kim repeated his last three words.

Silence greeted the duo when the music finally stopped playing, the audience struck by the incredibly intimate moment the two doctors were sharing on stage. After what seemed like ages, an old man stood up and clapped slowly, gradually bringing Sam and Kim out of their reverie as others started to join in on the applause.

The two took a bow and walked off stage, passing by another singer who was refusing to go on.

"How the hell am I supposed to follow that?" she demanded.

Sam and Kim took a seat at one of the tables and ordered some drinks.

"I never really realized how much of that song applied to us until just now," he said, fiddling with his straw.

Kim laughed half-heartedly. "It's like it was written for us," she agreed. She looked up from her drink and reached over to stop Sam's hand. "I really have missed you."

The internist smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I ever hurt you," he apologized. "You have no idea how much."

"I'm a big girl, Benny," Kim declared, going back to using his nickname. "But thank you, it was nice to hear."

**8D**

Addison had just started preparing the sofa-bed for Alex when he came out of the bathroom in boxers and a tight black wife-beater, which made laying the blankets in the right direction all the more difficult. Addison found herself sneaking peeks at him as she was straightening out the bed, blushing slightly that she was acting like a college student again.

Alex, however, was enjoying himself watching Addison bend over repeatedly. In her oversized man's button-down polo and tiny shorts, Addison would give Alex a very pleasant view every time she laid another blanket down. When he saw that she was about to finish, he moved close behind her, so that when she turned around, she bumped into him.

Straightening, Addison turned to face Alex only to find she was staring directly at his chest. Looking up at him through her eyelashes, the redhead's breath started to quicken, and her face flushed ever so slightly.

Addison coughed and looked back down toward her feet. She noticed she was wearing shorts that almost disappeared under her huge shirt and that he was only wearing that tank top and boxers.

"I've seen it already," she whispered to herself, trying to discourage her mind from going to darker, dirtier places. She seemed to forget that Alex was virtually pressed up against her.

"So have I," he said just as softly, "but that doesn't mean I don't want to see it again." Addison's eyes flashed to glare into his face.

"That is highly inappropriate," she declared. Stepping to the side, she finally weaseled her way out of her very compromising position. "I used to be your boss, and --"

"But you're not, anymore," Alex cut in, eyes pleading. "I miss having you as a boss," he admitted.

Addison whipped around to him in surprise. "You do?" she asked skeptically.

"I kind of hate to admit it, but you got me interested in neo-nate, and the new Attending is okay," Alex said, "but she's nothing compared to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I got spoiled. I got to learn from the best in the world, and this person is mediocre. She makes me hate the gyne squad again because she is _that_ boring, and I really enjoyed it working with you. You made everything so much more interesting," he confessed, sitting down on the sofa bed.

"Is that why you came down here?" Suddenly, things began clicking in Addison's brain.

Alex nodded. "I want to learn from you again. I was wondering if you would let me."

"I'm not going back to Seattle," Addison stated straight away.

"I was thinking more along the lines of me doing my residency here." Alex watched as his former teacher's eyes widened. "I looked at St. Ambrose, and their OB/GYN wing has gone way up in the rankings thanks to you. I've already talked to the Chief of Staff and she said I could transfer and even do some part-time stuff here shadowing you, if you'll let me."

At first, Addison didn't even know what to say. Her ex...person-type thing just asked her if he could move down to LA to be with her...Okay, not _be_ with her, but to _work_ with her again, but it was still a big deal! Finally, she said, "This better not be because we slept together."

**A/N: So what do you think? Yes, I _did_ make Kim's outfit the same one Idina wore in her concert on July 18, 2008 (Happy Idina Menzel Day!...a few minutes late haha) at the Delta Chastain Theater in Atlanta. Best day of my life!**

**Oh yeah. REVIEW!**


End file.
